1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing films superior in antistatic property, and, more particularly, to an antistatic film manufacturing method suitable for manufacturing antistatic films such X-Ray films, cinematographic color positive films and color proof films that are under protection from static troubles such as an occurrence of static marks and/or static clogging and adhesion of film flour or dust.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been proposed various approaches to preventing an occurrences of static troubles of photographic and radiographic films due to static electricity or contact electrification such as static marks occurring to X-Ray and clinging between cinematographic color positive films and between color proof films. Conventionally, it is an established theory that static troubles of these photographic and radiographic films are cleared away as long as only increasing electric leakage performance of the film. In light of the established theory, approaches have been centrally focused on lowering surface resistivity of the films.
However, in recent years, it is found that films encounter clinging aggravated rather than insignificant when providing the films with low resistivities for enhanced electric leakage performance. That is, static troubles occur due to various factors other than electrification properties and electric leakage performances. For example, silver films cause static marks owing to surface texture such as surface irregularities as well as their electrification properties and electric leakage performances. Further, plastic sheet films such as X-Ray films cause clinging under the influence of planarity, elastic behaviors, friction coefficient, etc of them as well as their electrification properties and electric leakage performances. For this reason, there is a strong demand for improvement and development of technique of preventing the films from occurrences of static troubles such as static marks and static clinging.